futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Philip J. Fry
: Fry redirects here, for other Frys, see Fry (disambiguation). 'Philip J. Fry ' (born August 9, 1974, Brooklyn, Old New York, New York) was a native to the 20th century who was cryogenically frozen in the year 1999, revived in 2999, and subsequently became a delivery boy for the Planet Express Company. Personality Fry is generally very lazy at working, spending most of his time in the office sitting on the couch, watching TV and drinking Slurm. This laziness has caused him to miss at least one delivery mission. He is also often immature which causes him to get into tight spots, forcing Leela to rescue him. He is so lazy that one episode reveals that he has developed bed sores from sitting around. He is very stupid and lacks the 'Delta Brain Wave' due to an incident in which he became his own grandfather. Life in the 20th Century Fry was born on August 14, 1974Futurama Timeline at Everything2 in Brooklyn, Old New York. He was named Philip after the Philip's head screwdriver. When he was young, he dreamed of being an astronaut, but due to motion sickness and the fact nobody liked spending a week with him, his dream was never fulfilled. He would often play basketball with his older brother Yancy as well as participate in break-dancing competitions.The Luck of the Fryish When he was in high school, he drank nearly a hundred cans of cola per week, resulting in three heart attacks.Fry and the Slurm Factory He also loved playing video games as he played them every day except the day that his eyes bled.Anthology of Interest I'' He attended and subsequently dropped out of Coney Island Community College, which in the standards of 31st century education, made him the equivalent of a high school drop out.Mars University Before being frozen, Fry worked as a delivery boy at Panucci's Pizza in Manhattan. During this time, he delivered pizza to Fox Network, and subsequently spilled beer on the control console, knocking Fox off the air.When Aliens Attack He also discovered his pet dog, Seymour when someone prank called the pizzeria as Seymour Asses. Seymour and Fry would become very close and would often sing/bark “Walking on Sunshine” together.Jurassic Bark On December 31, 1999, Fry was sent out to deliver a pizza to an I.C. Weiner, an alias that Nibbler made up, at Applied Cryogenics located in Times Square. En route, he discovered his girlfriend Michelle was cheating on him. When Fry discovered that the pizza delivery was a result of a prank phone call, his mood worsened. When New Year's arrived at midnight, he toasted to “another lousy millennium,” and fell backwards into an open cryogenic tube and was frozen for 1000 years.Space Pilot 3000 Originally Nibbler caused Fry to lose his balance by blowing on the chair. However, while trying to defeat the Brainspawn, Fry was trapped in the Infosphere with the Brainspawn due to his Scooty Puff, Jr falling apart, and he travels back in time to December 31, 1999 and confronts Nibbler. Nibbler makes Fry realize that if there was one thing in the future worth saving, it was Leela, and Fry blows on the chair, causing his past self to fall into the cryogenics tube.The Why of Fry While the police offered to search for Fry, his parents decided it would be a waste of taxpayer money.Jurassic Bark Fry is actually 1,026 in the year 3000. But from the events in Bender's big score fry is actually around 2030. By the time of Into the Wild Green Yonder, Fry is around 2035, seeing as "Into the Wild Green Yonder" takes place in 3009. Life in the 31st century ]] Fry awoke on December 31, 2999. After a few minutes, he realized that he was in the future and was subsequently greeted by Terry exclaiming “Welcome to the World of Tomorrow!” Fry then meets Leela who informs him that he will be assigned the career of delivery boy and that he has one living relative, his great great great .... great nephew, Professor Hubert Farnsworth. Before Leela is able to implant the delivery boy career chip into Fry's hand, he runs away. Mistaking a suicide booth for a phone booth, Fry attempts to contact Professor Farnsworth and meets Bender, but they escape death. Eventually Fry finds Professor Farnsworth and becomes a delivery boy for the Planet Express Delivery Company. During his career at Planet Express, Fry has rediscovered the original moon landing site,The Series Has Landed discovers he is rich and then subsequently gets scammed out of it by Mom and her sons,A Fishful of Dollars becomes Emperor of the planet Tri-Sol after drinking their current emperor,My Three Suns saves Earth from a giant garbage ball by demonstrating how to create garbage,A Big Piece of Garbage enrolled and dropped out of Mars University,Mars University discovered the secret ingredient of Slurm with his coworkers,Fry and the Slurm Factory prevented Leela from marrying Alkazar (an alien posing as the only other remaining member of the Cyclops race),A Bicyclops Built for Two aided in the discovery of the Lost City of Atlanta,The Deep South becomes infested by worms that make him intelligent, physically fit, and able to play the holophoner,Parasites Lost saves Earth and then the universe from the Brainspawn due to him lacking the delta brainwave, saves the Planet Express crew from Roberto whilst believeing he was a robot,Insane in the Mainframe gets married to and then subsequently divorced from Leela,Time Keeps on Slippin' becomes his own grandfather (the reason he lacks a delta brainwave),Roswell That Ends Well helps in discovering Leela's parents and the fact that Leela is a mutant and not an alien as previously believed,Leela's Homeworld becomes a superhero,Less than Hero discovers his old dog fossilized at a museum exhibit of a twentieth century pizzeria, and writes and performs an opera by playing a holophoner while he possessed the Robot Devil's hands.The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings Becoming His Own Grandfather The Planet Express crew had gone to observe a supernova up close. While the crew prepared for the event, Fry went to make popcorn. He ignores the warning label on the aluminum popcorn pan, stating not to cook in a microwave, which he does. The microwave emitted radiation that collided with the wave from the supernova, causing the Planet Express crew to travel back in time to 1947. After Bender breaks apart, Zoidberg was captured by the U.S. military while picking pieces of his torso. Fry and Bender's head attempt to infiltrate Roswell, with the former disguised as a soldier. He runs into his grandfather, Enos Fry, engaged to Mildred. Acting on Farnworth's warning, Fry did his best to make sure that his grandfather is not killed, otherwise he in turn would cease to exist. However, he became paranoid in his attempts to protect Enos, driving and locking him in a house in the middle of nowhere. But what he didn't know was that he left Enos within range of a nuclear testing ground, killing him in the resulting explosion. But for some reason, Fry was still existing. He comforts his grandmother, who begins to make sexual advances on him, which made him uncomfortable. He then reasoned with himself that because he still exists, Mildred can't be his grandmother and has sex with her. Next day, Farnsworth knocks on the window, informing Fry that because of his actions, he himself became his own grandfather; Fry freaked out. Because of the paradox, the Planet Express crew decided that they should get back to their own time, regardless of what it would cause to history. They storm Roswell, rescuing Zoidberg during an autopsy, Bender's reconstructed body and stealing a microwave satellite dish to return to the future. It is later explained by the Nibblonians that because of Fry becoming his own grandfather, it caused a genetic abnormality that caused him to lack the delta brainwave, which rendered him immune to the Brainspawn and telepathy in general. Death Between Into The Wild Green Yonder and Rebirth Fry died and Leela replaced him with a look-alike robot. Then it short-circuted killing Leela. Fry came back to life after his hair and some skin that was left in the machine rebirthed him. Relationships Relationship with Bender Fry had wanted a robot as a best friend since he was six years old, so when he defrosted in the 31st century he was excited to meet Bender.When they first met he thought Bender was some " Cheesy New Years Costume". They became close friends and eventually, after the crew kicked Fry out of the Planet Express building, they lived together in Robot Arms Apts.I, Roommate Fry's Relationships with Various Women Amy Wong Fry and Amy had a fake relationship in order to prevent Amy's parents from setting her up with a random guy.A Flight to Remember After their car runs out of gas on Mercury, Fry and Amy pursue a real relationship, but Fry decided to end it when he believed Amy wouldn't leave him alone.Put Your Head on My Shoulder Michelle Fry has had several relationships throughout the years. Before being frozen for 1000 years, he was dating Michelle. However, he discovered that she was cheating on him on New Year's Eve while delivering a pizza to Applied Cryogenics ordered by Nibbler under the name “I.C. Weiner”.. While working at Applied Cryogenics due to Leela mixing up their old career chips, he discovers Michelle frozen in one of the cryogenic tubes. Once she is unfrozen, they briefly rekindle their relationship.The Cryonic Woman Morgan Proctor While Hermes was on forced paid leave, Fry had a secret affair with his temporary replacement, Morgan Proctor due to her fetish for messy men. Their affair ended when Bender caught them in the act.How Hermes Requisitioned His Groove Back Umbriel When the Planet Express ship was dragged to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, Fry embarked on a short relationship with a mermaid named Umbriel, but cut it off after discovering that while he loved her, he wasn't "in love" with her, meaning there was trouble in bed. Lucy Liu Bot In order to fulfill his fantasy of dating a celebrity, he downloads a copy of Lucy Liu onto a blank robot, creating a Lucy Liubot and dates her despite his coworkers' objections. He is eventually convinced by the real Lucy Liu's head, to blank his Lucy Liubot.I Dated a Robot Mildred Fry Fry had sexual relations with his grandmother when sent back in time to 1947 after killing his own grandfather, or who he thought was his grandfather. Due to this, he has became his own grandfather. He seemed to be proud of doing "the nasty in the pasty". Turanga Leela However, Fry's true love has always remained Leela, despite the fact that she repeatedly rejects him by making up excuses such as having sweaty boot rash or having to meet a ghost.The Farnsworth Parabox. During the Titanic cruise, Leela claimed she was engaged to Fry to stop Zapp Brannigan's unwanted advances. Shortly before the Omicronians attacked Earth, a professional beach bully assumed that Leela was Fry's girlfriend and unsuccessfully tried to make $50 from Fry by pretending to steal her.When Aliens Attack On his first 31st century Xmas, Fry purchases a parrot as a gift for Leela.Xmas Story. When Fry was infested with worms that made him stronger, more intelligent, and able to play the holophoner, he was able to impress Leela, but he convinced the worms to leave his body because he wanted to find out if Leela loved him or the worms.Parasites Lost Fry later tried to learn how to play the holophoner without the worms. Fry even moved the stars themselves to express his love for Leela while time was skipping randomly. This convinced her to marry him, but they divorced after another time skip.. When the Planet Express crew were turned into teenagers, Fry and Leela went on at least one date.Teenage Mutant Leela's Hurdles When Fry traveled back in time after being trapped on the Infosphere, Nibbler made Fry realize that if there was one thing worth saving in the future, it was Leela. After Fry returned to Earth, Nibbler gave Fry a flower and blanked his memory. Not knowing why he has a flower, Fry assumes he picked it for Leela and gave it to her, and Leela thanks him by kissing him. When Leela was stung by a space bee and became comatose as a result, Fry stayed by Leela's side attempting to wake her. When she did wake up, Fry and Leela hugged each other.The Sting Fry even obtained the Robot Devil's hands while he was trying to relearn how to play the holophoner to impress Leela. During this period, Fry wrote and started to perform an opera about Leela. When the Robot Devil took his hands back, and Fry resumed playing the opera on the holophoner horribly, and Leela was the only member of the audience that stayed because she wanted to hear how it ended. When the tear in the universe was caused''The Beast With a Billion Backs, Fry and Colleen were brought together by fear. After discovering Colleen had four other boyfriends when Fry decided to move in with her, Fry broke up with Colleen. At the end of The Wild Green YonderInto the Wild Green Yonder, Fry and Leela profess their love for each other and kiss as the Planet Express ship enters a wormhole into the unknown. Woman in The Hip Joint Fry met a young, unnamed woman in the The Hip Joint who was frozen like Fry, instead she was from the 21st century.Love's Labour Lost in Space Several Amazonian Women In [[Amazon Women In The Mood|''Amazon Women In The Mood]], Fry was punished "death by snu-snu" along with Zapp Brannigan and Kif Kroker for being men. This meant intercourse with several Amazonian woman which was lethal due to the their large size and extremely strong build. During Leela's dream in The Sting, several women who had a relationship with Fry attended his funeral, including Michelle, Morgan, an Amazonian woman (she was the only one who cried) and the 21st century woman. Family Tree Mr. Gleisner--+--Mrs. Gleisner Philip J. Fry--+--Mildred | | Mrs. Fry------------+-------------Yancy Fry, Sr. | +---------+---------+ | | Philip J. Fry Yancy Fry--+--Unknown | Philip J. Fry II--+------Unknown | (Many generations) | Wernstrom Mom Hubert J. Farnsworth | | | | | +-------+-----+ +-----------+-----------+ | | | | +---+---+ | | | | Igner Cubert Farnsworth Walt Larry Trivia *Fry was born during this baseball game between the New York Mets and the Los Angeles Dodgers, on August 14, 1974. The script states his birthday is actually August 9, 1974. *Fry may have a form of synesthesia, a neurological disorder wherein the sufferer mixes up sensory input. This can be seen in The Why of Fry, "Did everything just taste purple for a second?" as well as Roswell That Ends Well, "Hey, what smells like blue?", ''the form is more likely to be the rare ''lexical ''form, where different phenomenom may cause 'colour smell, sound, or taste sensations' like the quotes above. *Fry states he cannot swim on at least two occasions, Fry and the Slurm Factory and The Sting. *Fry's middle name is the same as one of Matt Groening's other creations, Homer Simpson. *Probably the greatest Star Trek fan still alive, with the possible exception of Melllvar. *Tried to make out with a radiator once. And succeeded. *Used to drink 100 cans of cola a week back in school, right until his third heart attack. *Probably sterilized by the F-Ray, if only temporarily. Speculation leads us to believe that when Fry was infected with worms, he was unsterilized. Also, later in the series, he managed to impregnate his grandmother, confirming his ability to have children. *Addicted to Slurm. *Usually is the first character to declare something as "dead", although he has no medical experience. *Once ate a big heaping bowl of salt. *Is a slob. *Briefly achieved a higher state of existence after consuming 100 cups of coffee. *Temporarily became convinced he was a robot as a survival mechanism after being admitted to a robot insane asylum. *Used to find "edible mushrooms" on his bathmat. *Tried to swap his lungs for gills, and would have succeeded were it not for Leela stopping him. *Great at video games, but bad at most other things. *Possesses creative musical talent, but lacks the ability to physically express it. *Once possessed a lucky seven leaf clover. *Very impulsive, he has been known to eat food off his head, dance the hustle for days on end, and place his head in craters, to name a few. *Dropout of Mars University and Coney Island Community College. *Loves anchovies. *The pin number for his Big Apple Bank account is 1077 (the price of a cheese pizza and a large of Soda at Panucci's Pizza) *Destroyed the Hubble Telescope in an epic space battle. *Cannot swim, or at least not in Slurm, or in Royal Jelly (as far as he knows). *Has no problems in dealing with robots and aliens, may even be a xenophile. *Was almost snu-snued to death. *Became his own grandfather after inadvertently getting his original one killed in a 1947 atomic bomb test. *Was once the Planet Express Ship Captain, but was extremely incompetent. *Has stupid fingers, which prevents him from playing the Holophonor properly without outside help. *Has had his right arm, leg, head, hands and nose removed, as well as his entire body from the scalp down (In his hands case, twice.) *Was briefly employed at Applied Cryogenics. *Very occasionally has flashes of profound insight, but instantly reverts to his usual self and forgets whatever it was he thought of. *His favorite song is "Walking on Sunshine" by Katrina and the Waves, though he can only sing the first line of the chorus. **His cellphone/telephone's ringtone is also this tune. *He, along with Leela and Bender, appears in all episodes of the series. *Had nose stolen by gray, big headed, human poachers. *Almost had his "wing dang doodle" cut off. *Is the Most Important Person in the Universe. This may also be true of his parallel self in the Parallel Cowboy Universe. *According to the events of Sideshow Fry, Fry has an outie belly button, but in every other episode that his stomach is seen, he doesn't have this. *His stool type is P-negative. His social security number is 03280810. *Became Frydo in ''Bender's Game. *Along with Farnsworth, his facial hair is brown despite his hair being orange. *Holds the title of "Universe's #4307697 Delivery Boy", according to his mug, as seen in "The Cryonic Woman". *May be able to eat pizza with his feet, though since this was only mentioned in the Spanish dub, it cannot be considered canon. *Despite being the least mature of Planet Express, he is the third oldest biologically. *In The Beast with a Billion Backs it is revealed that Fry knows Scruffy well enough to have his home and cell phone on speed dail. *His clothing(white t-shirt, blue jeans, and red jacket) is reminiscent of James Dean's character from the movie "Rebel Without A Cause." *Is the only one who remebers scruffy in some episodes he's in. Appearances Every Episode and Film References Category:Planet Express Crew Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Featured articles Category:Hal Institute attendee Category:Politicians Category:Trisolians